Tsundere
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: Los gatos son tsunderes por naturaleza. Vivir con un tsundere ya es una proeza. Multiplicalo por dos y toma en cuenta que uno de ellos anda en cuatro patas bien afiladas / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!


N/A: _Just, happy birthday!_

* * *

— _For me? _— interrogó el inglés señalándose a sí mismo, mientras observaba con una ceja arqueada la cajita con pequeños agujeros que el prusiano le obsequiaba.

— No, para tu amigo imaginario detrás de ti — suspiró Gilbert sin demasiados ánimos de sonar sarcástico. Inglaterra frunció el entrecejo y tomó la caja sin decir nada más. Retiró la cinta dorada que envolvía el cartoncillo y miró dentro de él. Tanto sus ojos como su boca se abrieron suavemente sorprendidos por el contenido.

— _A cat_ — apenas logró articular.

Al ver el estupor del inglés fue Gilbert quien tuvo que extraer al pequeño minino para que no se agobiara dentro de las cuatro paredes de cartón. Se lo tendió entonces al rubio para que lo mirase mejor.

El gato era un hermoso _Scottish Fold_. Blanco en su mayor parte, con algunas manchas pardas alrededor del lado izquierdo de su rostro y en su cola. Presentaba un particular tono esmeralda en sus ojos. La cola gruesa y larga, así como la forma redondeada del cuerpo y, por supuesto, las características orejas plegadas de la raza.

Tenía… unas cejas muy peculiares.

Y familiares.

— Lo compré porque se parece a ti — aclaró el teutón.

— ¿Eh? — Fue sonsacado de su estupor sólo entonces — Sólo un poco — se sonrojó levemente por el gesto. Tomó al gato entre sus brazos que de inmediato se sintió identificado y se acurrucó en el pecho del inglés — _Thank you, Gilbert_ — susurró en voz baja intentando no poner su orgullo en sus palabras. Realmente estaba encantado con el animalito.

— ¿Hum? Vamos, Ore-sama merece un mejor agradecimiento que eso — reclamó.

Arthur suspiró.

— _Stupid_ — se acercó con el minino entre los brazos y besó la mejilla del prusiano.

— Eso no es suficiente — canturreó negativamente el alemán. Tomó al inglés por la cintura y lo atrajo a él acercando sus rostros, sus labios peligrosamente, rosándolos con suavidad. Gilbert abrió la boca para profundizar un beso.

Sin embargo lo único que salió de ella fue un alarido de dolor.

— ¡Argh! ¡Scheiße! — masculló abanicando su palma. La blanca piel del dorso comenzaba a enrojecer alrededor de dos pequeños orificios que sangraron levemente.

El pequeño minino le estaba gruñendo al prusiano.

Lo había mordido.

— Eso ha sido oportuno — felicitó el inglés.

— Eso ha sido un juego sucio — rectificó el teutón.

El gato maulló opinando también.

Gilbert bufó en frustración. Parecía que había un nuevo macho dominante en la casa.

««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»

Los días pasaban y la relación entre Gilbert y Arthur comenzaba a distanciarse debido a London. Así había sido nombrado el pequeño gato. El minino solía pasar mucho tiempo al lado del inglés, pero tenía una extraña adversidad contra el prusiano puesto que siempre que le veía trataba de dejarle una marca en forma de saludo.

Para Prusia era imposible acercarse a Inglaterra desde que London había comenzado a interponerse entre ellos. Los días transcurrían y nuevas heridas aparecían en la blanca piel del teutón. Cajas de banditas vacías en el cesto que Arthur tenía que reemplazar frecuentemente para bien del alemán.

A Gilbert todo eso le parecía una locura. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de finos rasguños. Un regalo que creyó le uniría más al inglés terminó por convertirse en la razón de que estuviese alejándose gradualmente. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber comprado al pequeño minino. Pero Arthur parecía muy feliz con él.

A todas partes allí estaba London.

Cuando Arthur tejía allí estaba London.

Cuando Arthur leía allí estaba London.

Cuando Arthur se iba a duchar, London lo esperaba detrás de la puerta.

Incluso cuando Arthur cocinaba el minino estaba allí como si no temiera por alguna de sus siete vidas.

Lo que más frustraba a Prusia de todo esto era que ya no dormía en la misma cama que Inglaterra ¿Por qué? ¡Bingo!

** N**

Desde la primera noche el felino había tomado por costumbre subir a la cama al mismo tiempo que su dueño, se acurrucaba en la almohada cercana a Arthur, que era la de Gilbert y se quedaba dormido justo en ese lugar. Y si el peliplata intentaba acostarse allí, las garras de London eran un buen persuasivo para él.

— ¡Se acabó! — explotó por fin el prusiano.

Arthur lo miró dejando de mimar a London en su regazo. Gilbert se había parado de súbito, su rostro estaba totalmente lleno de curitas por doquier. Comenzó a dar fuertes pasos hacia la puerta principal de la casa del inglés.

— _What the hell are you doing?_ — preguntó el británico ante la repentina acción.

— Me voy. No puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa bola de pelos — masculló abriendo la puerta de golpe.

— _Wait! _— exclamó Arthur siguiéndole, alargando una mano para alcanzar al furibundo teutón. London había sido forzado a bajar del regazo de su dueño, siguiéndole.

Gilbert se detuvo y se volvió para ver molesto al inglés. Inglaterra paró de súbito al ver el rostro herido y enojado del prusiano. Bajó el brazo que había buscado tocar al peliplata y su mirada también decayó al suelo.

— ¿Te vas? ¿También vas a abandonarme? — musitó. London se paseó entre sus piernas buscando reconfortarlo, sentía el abatimiento de su dueño.

Gilbert suspiró. Tampoco quería irse.

— No va a dejar que me acerque a ti, _Assa_ — pronunció su nombre tan dulce como siempre lo hacía y que sin embargo fue levemente olvidado por el difícil tiempo que se encontraban pasando.

— Necesitan llevarse bien. Es eso. Pueden hacerlo — trató de convencerle. También comenzaba a frustrarse. Era como si tuviese que elegir entre Gilbert y London. Amaba a Gilbert. Pero también quería a London.

Gilbert lo vio entrar en un debate consigo mismo e incluso él comenzó a sentirse mal. El gato los miró a ambos, si sus orejas no estuvieran plegadas por mera cuestión racial él pequeño también estaría sumamente triste.

No quería ver a Arthur así.

El prusiano se acercó a él y tomó su mentón para que lo mirara. El esmeralda color del iris inglés se había cristalizado un poco debido a la tristeza de la escena. Gilbert sonrió sutilmente y besó sus labios suavemente. Algo que en semanas había estado deseando hacer y hasta ese momento lo volvía a cumplir.

Sin embargo…

Esta vez fue su tobillo.

— ¡Argh! — Exclamó — ¡Ya fue suficiente! — Profirió y el gato jamás lo había visto tan molesto que incluso su cola fue a parar entre sus patas. El prusiano le tomó por la piel alrededor del cuello levantándole hasta su altura.

— ¡Eh! ¡Gilbert! _Wait, stupid! Don't make him anything!_ — ordenó el inglés tratando de salvar a su pequeña mascota. Pero Gilbert fue más rápido y en un rápido movimiento el gato fue lanzado por la puerta abierta hacia el patio, cerrándole de un portazo.

London rasguñó la puerta desesperado cuando cayó con sus cuatro patas y logró regresar. Comenzó a maullar también sin resultado alguno.

Arthur tenía toda la intención de abrirle. Realmente la tenía.

Pero los labios del prusiano eran demasiado convincentes en ese momento como para prestar atención a otra cosa. Y _fuck_ que eran muy necesarios ya.

A London no le pasaría nada allí a fuera si lo dejaba un par de horas solo.

* * *

(:D)


End file.
